Protection Modes
Kingdoms of Camelot has some situations in which you cannot be attacked. Beginner Protection Mode : This mode protects new users for 4 days during which time they cannot be attacked by other players. Beginner Protection gives you a short period during which you can begin building, train some troops and meet other players for alliances. Use this time to prepare. : : New users are also given "Mists of Avalon" which lasts for 7 days, but is not the same as beginner protection. Beginner protection prevents others from attacking the new player. The mists of Avalon cloaks information about the new user. : Everyone gets this mode automatically when they start a new game on a new domain. During this period: *You cannot attack other players' Cities or you forfeit the protection *You cannot attack Wilderness tiles that are owned by other players. *Other players cannot attack your City, or your Wilderness tiles. *You CAN attack unowned Wilderness tiles. *You CAN attack Barbarian Camps. *You can build other cities. *Your resource income and usage continues as normal: Fields collect resources. Troops eat food. Knights collect salaries. Population pays taxes. *Beginner protection ends automatically 168 hours after your account was started; or, as soon as you upgrade one of your Castles to level 5. Truce Mode Truce mode allows you to return to the same state as beginner protection for a short period of time. To activate truce mode, you must win or purchase a Dove of Peace item from the shop. This item costs 30 gems, or about $3. Dove of Peace "grants your city 12 hours of peacetime. While at peace, you cannot attack or be attacked. You cannot use this item if you are currently being attacked or your troops are currently marching." There is a twelve hour delay before you can use another Dove of Peace after the first one expires. You cannot use a stack of them to stay in truce mode continuously. As with beginner protection mode, which you are in truce: *You cannot attack other players' Cities *You cannot attack Wilderness tiles that are owned by other players. *Other players cannot attack your City, or your Wilderness tiles. *You cannot attack unowned Wilderness tiles *You cannot attack Barbarian Camps *Your resource income and usage continues as normal: Fields collect resources. Troops eat food. Knights collect salaries. Population pays taxes. Vacation Mode Vacation mode has recently been released in Kingdoms of Camelot. In fact, users in most domains recieved a 3-day vacation mode as a gift after experiencing server problems after the Guardian release. This vacation mode is essentially a Dove of Peace, Mist of Avalon, and a Horn of Plenty for the duration of the vacation. Vacation modes are available only for limited times as indicated by the game. In addition to the restrictions required by the Dove of Peace (see below), you may not send out marches of any kind (including transport, reinforcement or reassignment). 'You may build, train, manage your knights, collect taxes, use special items, email and chat. But that's it. Attempts to do any of the restricted activities will trigger the end of your vacation mode. ''There have been reports that attacks have been made on players while they were under Dove. This is not according to the rules, but you are warned. I have not heard this for vacation mode. *You put your city out of reach for the duration of the Vacation Mode; * *'''You may receive transports *You cannot reassign troops or knights *You cannot reinforce your own or other players cities or wilds *'You retain existing reinforcements in place before vacation' *'You may receive reinforcements' *You cannot attack Barbarian Camps *Other players are unable to determine where you are located. *Your troops consume food at 50% of their normal rate for the duration of the Vacation Mode *Knight's collect salary at their normal rate *You may participate in Chat *You may change tax rates and increase gold *You may abandon, add Traps and add Mercenaries to your wilds Dove of Peace *You put your city out of reach from attack for 12 hours at a time; *You cannot attack other players' Cities *You cannot attack Wilderness tiles that are owned by other players. *Other players cannot attack your City, or your Wilderness tiles. *Your resource income and usage continues as normal: Fields collect resources. Troops eat food. Knights collect salaries. Population pays taxes. Mist of Avalon *Last for 7 days at a time; *Other players are unable to determine where you are located. *You cannot attack other players' Cities *You cannot attack Wilderness tiles that are owned by other players. *Other players can attack your City, or your Wilderness tiles. *Your resource income and usage continues as normal: Fields collect resources. Troops eat food. Knights collect salaries. Population pays taxes. Category:Items Category:Defensive Strategy